


Forget You

by SuedeScripture



Series: Short Pinto Prompts [6]
Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuedeScripture/pseuds/SuedeScripture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the AU tumblr meme: partners in crime</p><p>Title from 'Fuck you' by Cee lo Green</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget You

They make it five blocks before Chris is gasping for a breather.

"You know, when I said I’d be your partner-in-crime back in the day, this was not what I meant. This was not what I meant, man.”

"Well, what the fuck else would you mean?" Zach complains, "I assume when one promises partner-in-crime status, it means you are willingly up for illegal activity of a fashion with said partner should the need come up, yes? No?" He unzips the top of his jacket, letting Skunk pop his head out of the coat. "You okay, baby?" He hugs his arms around the little body encased underneath, "Oooh, I missed you, you little stink bomb!"

Chris holds his breath as sirens sound in the distance, both of them frozen in the dark until they’re sure the cops are heading the opposite direction. “Breaking-and-entering and dognapping, Zach? Not what I fucking meant.”

Zach looks incredulous, “He stole. My dog. _My dog_ , Chris. I told him he could get the rest of his shit out of my apartment and he _stole my dog_.”

"Yeah well," Chris shakes his head, peeking out of the alley, "Next time, draw up a pre-nup or something."

"Like I’d even marry him."

"A pre- pre-nup, then, they probably have those in New York." Chris peeks out again and then strides swiftly out and up the street. "You know he’s gonna know it was you anyway. Who else would it be?"

"Whatever. He’s my dog. I can hit up literally any paparazzo on both coasts for proof I had Skunk before we were even a thing. Fucker. You’re okay now Skunky, got you back where you belong with Daddy and Uncle Chris! That’s right."

Chris shoves his hands in his pockets to stop them shaking, something old and hurt curling around in his stomach. “Next time you’re in LA, we’re gonna go get Mojo back.”

Zach stares across at him in the dim yellow streetlights, “Chris, that was like _eight years_ ago!”

"So? She took my dog! Did I get anything good out of that relationship besides that dog?"

Zach hesitates, Skunk licking at his stubbly chin, “Okay. Fair enough.”

"You owe me."

"I do."


End file.
